Shut up and Dance (Trapper's Version)
This is a song article created by RockytheEco-pup and the song was suggested to me by Puppylove5. The song is "Shut Up and Dance" by Walk the Moon. Characters *Trapper *Destiny Story/Song It was a dark spring evening in Adventure Bay. Trapper and Destiny were going to a dance at the Adventure Bay Pup School. Trapper was nervous because he really wanted to make sure Destiny had a fun time. Destiny: What are you so worried about? It's just a dance! Trapper: *nervous* I.....I'm just nervous! Destiny: What is there to be nervous about? Trapper: I want to make sure you have a good time! Destiny: Being here with you already makes this a great night *nuzzles him* Trapper: *blushes and nuzzles back* Destiny: Wanna dance? Trapper: Sure! They start dancing but Trapper was shaking. He was still really nervous about impressing Destiny and making sure she has fun. Destiny: You okay? Trapper: Yeah.....just nervous. Destiny: Why not sing one of your favorite songs to make you feel better? Trapper: Great idea! *nuzzles her* Destiny: *blushes* Trapper: *singing as they danced* Oh don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me." I said, "You're holding back, " She said, "Shut up and dance with me!" This woman is my Destiny She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo, Shut up and dance with me." We were victims of the night, The chemical, physical, kryptonite Helpless to the bass and the fading light Oh, we were bound to get together, Bound to get together. She took my arm, I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said, "Oh, don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me." I said, "You're holding back, " She said, "Shut up and dance with me!" This woman is my Destiny She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo, Shut up and dance with me." A backless dress and some beat up sneaks, My discothèque, Juliet teenage dream. I felt it in my chest as she looked at me. I knew we were bound to be together, Bound to be together She took my arm, I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said, "Oh, don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me." I said, "You're holding back, " She said, "Shut up and dance with me!" This woman is my Destiny She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo, Shut up and dance with me." Oh, come on girl! Deep in her eyes, I think I see the future. I realize this is my last chance. She took my arm, I don't know how it happened. We took the floor and she said, "Oh, don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me." I said, "You're holding back, " She said, "Shut up and dance with me!" This woman is my Destiny She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo, Shut up and dance!" "Don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me." I said, "You're holding back, " She said, "Shut up and dance with me!" This woman is my Destiny She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo, Shut up and dance with me." Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me Ooh-ooh-hoo, shut up and dance with me Destiny: That was beautiful Trapper! *kisses him and gives him a big hug Trapper: *blushes* Glad you like it! The other pups who were dancing around them stopped an cheered for Trapper causing him to blush some more. Trapper: This really has been the best night of my life! Destiny: Mine too! So Trapper and Destiny danced for the rest of the night until the dance was over. He walked her home to the Stray Pup Sanctuary, gave her a kiss goodnight, and walked home. This was surely a night that Trapper will never forget. Category:Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:Fanon Category:Fanon songs Category:RockytheEco-pup's Songs Category:Future Generation Category:Songs in the Future